pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheEldritchMrShiny
Welcome Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheEldritchMrShiny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 04:02, 27 July 2010 Pictures Hey Mr. Shiny. I noticed that you've been busy uploading images for inclusion in various articles... that's great. Unfortunately, it seems that several of them are not appropriate for inclusion on the wiki. For example, since we operate under the CUP, we must ensure that all images from Paizo products are covered under the CUP. Basically, that means either images form one of the image packs they provide, or an image posted on the blog (and notably not in the fiction section). Another case is images from 3rd parties that (WotC) for example. The "Promotional" licensing template is meant for things like cover images. We've discussed the images that WotC freely makes available, and we came to the consensus that since we weren't using in reference to their own products, then it probably wasn't appropriate. What is pretty cool though is finding a nice image from wikimedia... nice work there. The short version of this is that we're kind of limited to images posted on the Paizo blog, and original images by artists (not including images from artists sites/deviantart pages that have been published by Paizo or other companies). If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, and I'll try and help. —Aeakett 19:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Aeakett-- Sorry about that--I can track them down and remove the images if you want. I was under the impression that if the images were available for free on their parent websites, they were free for use here. TheEldritchMrShiny 19:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem, we'll get things sorted out. I did the same thing at one point, and the final result was that we decided that we should err on the side of caution and try and stick with CUP images and ones that we're super-clean on the copyright. —Aeakett 22:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Golariopedia policy TheEldritchMrShiny, please take a look at our policy on Plagiarism. Because we extensively use Paizo's intellectual property on our site, and operate under the Community Use Policy, we cannot simply cut-and-paste from Paizo sources. We have to rewrite their ideas in our own prose. Some of your recent edits will sadly have to be removed. If you have further questions, please feel free to ask me (or any of the other admins) on our Talk Page. --BrandingOpportunity (Alex) 15:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, wasn't aware of the policy. I'll be more careful in the future. --TheEldritchMrShiny 00:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: editing front my phone, so if this doesn't format well, I'm sorry..... what I suggest doing, is do the copy/paste thing into wordpad, copy the current article in there, then edit the copy paste to fit the current article (be sure to use citations) then paste the whole thing back to the article -- cpt_kirstov ::: Thanks for the input. I've been heading in that direction ever since the original issue was revealed to me. And citations are always a must.--TheEldritchMrShiny 01:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.